


Injury

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru is a HUGE DORK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the freeiwa_daily event on twitter. </p><p>A sprain isn't going to take Haru away from pool-san, only Rin can!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very short thing I didn't betad, and it's kinda silly too. I love dork!haru. You can follow freeiwa_daily event on tweeter here : https://twitter.com/freeiwa_daily

 

Haru doesn't understand why they forbade him to go in the water. It's just a sprain, really. He can even walk on his own. And now he has to watch them have fun in the water, swim in the water, be in the water - they can feel the water with  Rin . And he can't. And it's driving him crazy. It makes his skin aching, the lack on sensation, the lack of thrill and of pins and needles in his limbs when he races against  Rin . And all of his friends are just there, just a couple a meter away and  Rin is laughing with them and not with him. H e wants to vomit. He needs to move.

His foot doesn't even hurt. Well, it probably would if nothing else was being painful to him. He needs to get into the water.  Haru stands up, a bit hesitantly at first but when he sees that he can walk on his own then he does. He limps that's for sure, but the pool isn't that far away from the bench, it's something he can do without any problem.

He jumps into the water before Makoto can stop him. He forces too much on his feet and now the pain is throbbing again. But his while body feels better. Everything feels better, especially when he feels that  Rin is swimming towards him. When he opens his eyes his rival is right there, his arms circling him and, and, and is he taking him out of water already?

"Haru! We said  no water for you today!"

Rin puts him out on his back and butts and gets out of the pool quickly before  Haru can come in again. He looks livid,  Haru notices, he can see every single one of his sharp teeth when he yells at him.

"You're ankle is injured! The doctor said rest before  physio and swimming exercises! I'm sure you're not even taking your meds!"

Haru feels like a child, a baby almost, but of course  Rin is right. He told Makoto that he rests, that he takes the pills but really he doesn't and doesn't care. He just want to get in the pool. Why wouldn't he? He doesn't need his ankle to swim! It just makes him angry, and when  Haru is angry he can do pretty dumb things, like kicking a wall and getting his ankle hurt because of some really, stupid things.

Haru doesn't want to be angry. Especially when  Rin is right there. So, he does what his heart is telling him - and tries to snick back into the pool.

But, his foot does hurt. And he whines. And  Rin hear s it and so he takes him in his arm, one behind his knees and the other supporting his back.  Haru gasps in surprise; what does  Rin think he is doing?

"Put me down, " he says calmly.

"No."

"Rin , put me down."

"Not a chance."

He walks with  Haru in his arm - bridal style! - towards the bench where he was waiting earlier and  Haru can feel literally the whole pool looking at them. They look ridiculous. The whole thing about him not swimming is ridiculous.

"Rin don't you think you're doing a little bit too much?"  Sousuke says.  Haru's hairs ruffle on his body. "You should put him down."

They're half way there.  Rin turns around, considering  Sousuke's advice - how dare him.

"Really? But, he is-"

"Rin, I want to go to the locker room to get changed."

Once again he feels the whole pool looking at him, but he doesn't care except for  Rin's eyes to be focused on him. He has his _'_ _I 'm so done with your shit _' face and  Haru loves it. He really, really loves him a lot.

It. Not Him. He loves IT a lot. Not HIM.  Rin's face, not  Rin himself.

"Hold me and bring me to the locker room, " he says again, after clearing his throat.

"You want him to put you down, and now you want him to hold you. Stop doing your drama queen  Nanase , you're not the Empress of the pool here, you're at the  Samezuka's you should at least show a little bit more respect to our Captain."

Sousuke's words are very true and very wise. Indeed, that's what  Haru should do. But he doesn't care when he can s tay in  Rin's arms for a little bit longer.

" Rin, you can't make me walk there; it  _ hurts_." he says, in a very convincing tone and then, he sees  Rin's eyes melt, and he sees him sighs and he knows he had won.

He turns around in  Rin's lap to meet  Sousuke's gaze and sticks his tongue out at him, mischievously.  It wasn't that bad in the end. His foot hurts but at least, he was in  Rin's embrace. And he smells of chlorine...

"It reminds me that time when you hold me like that and ran for 100 meters." he murmurs into the crook of his neck.

"Hey don't talk there it's ticklish."  Haru looks up to him, resting his chin in his shoulder. "Hey  Haru, how many meters do you think there is from here to the locker room?"

Haru holds on  Rin tighter and smiles deeply, something he does just when the two of them are alone togethe . "I don't know, 100 meters I guess?"

Rin smirks back a nd  starts to run.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read my other works here http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/works
> 
> and follow me here on tumblr http://doctor-queenie.tumblr.com/


End file.
